Two Can Keep A Secret
by Ragh Aku
Summary: Derek has a big secret.  One he can't tell anyone.  Except maybe the girl he hates. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok bare with me here. I've just recently started writing fanfiction again after… well a very long time and frankly most of my old ones sucked. But it's fun so I've started again. Anywayz I'm writing this instead of doing my summer assignment, so please review and make it worth my while when I fail out of school. Lol.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I was pacing back and forth across my room. I couldn't stop moving for fear of the truth catching up to me. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Damn!" I picked up my history book and threw it against the wall. I heard Casey scream in the next room.

"Derek cut it out! I'm trying to study!" When was she not trying to study?

Suddenly my phone rang. I darted across the room to my bed, where it was lying, and answered it immediately. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Derek? It's Emily." I could just picture the smile spreading slowly across her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Emily, Casey can't talk right now. Her heads too far up her ass."

"Um… ok. Have her call me back?"

"Sure. Well I gotta go."

"Oh ok Derek. See you at school." She answered in a flirty voice that I didn't have time for so I just hung up.

I sat down at my desk with the phone in my hands, willing it to ring, but at the same time hoping it never would. The phone call I was waiting for had the potential to change my life. More specifically to destroy my life.

There was a knock on my door. "Derek who was one the phone!"

"No one!"

"Derek was it Emily? She's supposed to call me!"

"No Casey it was not Emily!"

My door flew open to reveal Casey standing there with her hands on her hips and a sour look on her face. "Give me the phone Derek."

"NO!" I felt myself becoming frantic and tried to reel the panic back. "I'm waiting for a call."

"So was I until you hung up on her!" She walked over and tried to grab the phone from me and the result was yet another tug of war. "Let go!"

"Ok." I let go and Casey fell backwards into a one of my many piles of dirty laundry. The phone flew from her hands and I rushed to pick it up. Meanwhile she did what she did best: freak out.

"DEREK! You are such a jerk! Eww this is disgusting!" she cried as she stood up peeling clothes off her like they were diseased. "You are unbelievable!" With that she turned and stormed out of the room. I felt myself start to smile at my victory, but then the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I waited for the caller to answer. It took a moment and I felt the anxiety build inside me.

Finally the choked response came. "It's me." I waited for more, but no further information was provided.

"Well?" I asked.

"Oh Derek. It's positive."

I was speechless for a moment. "Kendra… what… what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I… I'm telling my parents tonight." Her voice was shaking.

"Kendra I –" I didn't know what I was going to say but she cut me off anyway.

"Derek I don't want to talk about this now. I… I have to go." Then she hung up. I'd never heard Kendra sound so weak, so scared. But still she was brave enough to tell her parents. How was I going to tell my dad and Nora about this? How was I going to tell them… that I was going to be a father?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to those of you who reviewed. I love you for it. And to those who didn't review please do. It really means a lot to me. And I hate to give things away but it will be dasey sooner or later. :)

An hour later Kendra still hadn't called back. I didn't really expect her to, but I still kept the phone with me just to be safe. The thought made me laugh. Be safe! Ha! It was a little late for that now.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I was still a kid myself, as Casey and my dad were constantly reminding me. How could I possibly raise one?

Just then there was a pounding on my door. "I've been patient Derek, but now I really need the phone!" Oh God. Casey was back.

"Go away." I groaned, but it was to late, she had already entered my room looking ready for a fight. She saw the phone lying on the bed beside me and made a quick grab for it. I let her take it. Like I said Kendra wasn't going to call back and I didn't feel like arguing.

Obviously Casey was confused that I'd given up without a fight. "Is something wrong?"

"No. You got what you want so could you please go now?"

She didn't look like she believed me, but she turned around and left muttering a thank you as she went. I was left to dwell in my own thoughts. Kendra had probably told her parents by now. I wondered what their reaction had been. I couldn't tell my family. I couldn't stand to disappoint them like that. I wanted to talk to someone, but the only one who knew was Kendra and she was even more overwhelmed than I was. So I just let it eat away at me for the next few hours and I eventually fell asleep.

**In my dream I was at school. It seemed like an average day. I made fun of Casey when she tripped outside the French room, skipped third period, and was generally adored by the entire student body. Then I saw Kendra on my way to lunch. She was carrying something. As I got closer I realized it was a baby. It let out a deafening scream and everything started spinning. All I could see was a blur of reds, blues, yellows, and greens, but I could hear. "What a loser." "What a waste." "I can't believe it." "No more hockey for you Derek." "Derek you need to take responsibility." All these words and more were mixed with the baby's cry and Kendra saying "Derek what are you gonna do?" It was too much and just as I thought I saw about to scream I heard another voice. "Shh. Derek you're ok. Calm down. Derek wake up."**

I jolted awake and looked around my room. I was safe, for now at least. In nine months my dream could very easily become reality. That's when I realized someone was kneeling beside my bed.

"Casey? What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you screaming. I guess you were having a nightmare."

"I was not screaming."

"Yes you were!"

"No I was-" Suddenly I remembered the voice at the end of my dream _"Shh. Derek you're ok. Calm down. Derek wake up." _ It was Casey's voice. She had come to comfort me? "Ok maybe I was."

"Did Derek Venturi just admit defeat? Someone take a picture. Write this down! This is an historic event!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh right. It's like 2:00 am or something." She answered in a quieter voice and she stood up and went to sit on the end of my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm staying here until you tell me about your dream."

"What? I don't even remember what it was about." I lied easily.

"I don't believe you."

"Casey just get out!" I said it more forcefully than I'd intended and I could tell I had struck a nerve.

"Fine. Whatever!" She stood up and walked out. I almost didn't want her to go. I almost wanted to tell her about the dream. But I knew I couldn't. Even if she didn't use the information against me, she was still the last person I wanted seeing me weak or confused.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

The next morning at breakfast Casey wasn't looking at me. Part of me said to just ignore her. She was the least of my problems. But another part of me said I should feel bad.

"Casey why are you so quiet?" Nora asked.

"Yeah and why aren't you fighting with Derek?" chimed in Edwin.

"I don't have time to waste on immature children thank you very much." There was that child crap again. Thanks a lot Case. As if I wasn't already thinking about it 24/7.

"Well it's better than being a grub." I said out loud.

"Shut up Derek!" she cried, her composure gone. I gave her my classic smirk: the one that annoyed her so much.

"That's better." Said Ed as he pushed back his chair and put his empty cereal bowl in the sink.

Casey pulled herself back together somewhat and after following Ed's example in the kitchen she grabbed her backpack off the couch and headed for the door. She called goodbye to Nora just before she slipped out of the house.

"Derek would it killed you to be nice to Casey for one day." Her mother questioned me.

"My dear, dear Nora. I'm very sorry to say that yes it actually would kill me. Otherwise I would be the perfect gentleman."

Nora sighed but she also smiled a little. "Ok Derek, but you better get headed to school now."

I fought back the urge to gulp and played it cool. "Oh don't worry. They won't start without me." I gave her a smug smile and headed out the door sure that Nora suspected nothing. Now I had to keep up the act for the entire day at school. Not to mention that no doubt I would run into Kendra at some point and I didn't know how to act with her. I decided that today school was a bad idea. I called Sam and asked him if he wanted to ditch with me. He said he had a big history test or something. I probably had it too, but it seemed even less important now than it had before.

I spent the day cruising around town doing nothing inparticular. I knew I would have to go to school sooner or later but the later option sounded a whole lot better.

When I finally dragged myself home Casey, dad, and Ed were all sitting at on the couch watching tv.

"How was school Derek?" my dad asked.

Before I could answer Casey jumped in. "Yeah Derek how was school?" She said as she smiled darkly.

"It was just your average day." I answered coolly, while my insides cursed Casey.

"It was strange. I didn't see you in the halls. Like I usually do." I eyed her angrily. She was enjoying this.

"That reminds me Klutzilla. I need some help with my history homework." I said as I walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up the stairs behind me.

"Don't call me that! And how does that have anything to do-"

"Come on Casey! So little time so many programs of the New Deal to study." I cut her off before she could make my dad suspicious.

I didn't release her until we got to my room and closed the door behind us. "What the hell was that about?" I asked roughly.

"Why whatever do you mean Derek?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You were gonna rat me out to my dad! Don't you have any sense of loyalty?"

"Maybe I would if you ever treated me like I was a human being instead of constantly making fun of me even when I try to help you!"

"Casey that was none of your business!"

"I just thought you might want to talk about it! You didn't have to bite my head off!"

"You don't understand! I do wanna talk about it! But I can't! This isn't about some silly little school supply business this time! This is a big fucking deal!"

"Well I'll never understand unless you tell me!"

I stopped yelling. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. The words were out of me before I even thought to speak them. "Kendra's pregnant."

I waited for her response: for her to yell at me, for her to stomp out of the room and slam the door, for her to run and tell my dad. But she didn't do any of those things. What she did surprised me to no end. She walked over to the bed, sat down beside me, took my head from my hands, put it on her lap, and began stroking my hair. I don't know why but I didn't pull away. Suddenly I let the tears I had been holding back since last night roll silently down my cheeks. I hated that I was being so weak in front of Casey, but at the same time I loved the comfort she provided. I fell asleep there, like a child would in it's mother's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey I guess this is kinda sort but it's better than nothing right?

The first things I saw when I woke up the next morning were Casey's eyes looking at me. They didn't hold the usual rage or annoyance that I prided myself in creating in her. They were filled with something else. Understanding maybe. Or-

"Derek! Time to get up!" My dad's voice interrupted my thoughts. "And don't try to tell me it's Saturday! You know you have to cut the grass!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back without taking my eyes off Casey. "Look Casey about-" I was still worried she would tell my dad.

"I won't say anything." She cut me off, reading my mind. "I won't say a word."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later I was mowing the grass. I usually hated this particular chore, but today I didn't mind so much. I had a lot to think about: Casey, the baby, Kendra. Why had Casey been so kind, what was Kendra planning, and most importantly what was this kid gonna do to my life?

Suddenly I glanced up and saw Kendra standing on the sidewalk outside my house. I almost dropped the mower. After I turned it off, I walked over to her nervously.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Kendra."

"Um my parents weren't to happy." She spoke as if she had regained some of her strength but I could tell she was uncomfortable. "They say I can't see you anymore and before you say anything I agree with them… too much has happened." I didn't protest. Neither of us had expected this to last forever, even before she got pregnant. Plus she was right about to much having happened. I couldn't look at her the same anymore. "And… they say I have to get rid of it, if I want to continue living in their house."

"What?!? Are you serious? You're not going to-"

"Derek I have nowhere else to go."

"You could stay here." I offered. She just looked at me.

"Derek it's for the best… really." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away and though the words were never spoken it felt like goodbye. As I watched her retreating form I had to admit that it was tempting to just call it a mistake and have it taken care of. But still I couldn't help thinking about the person it would become. Did it really deserve to die just because its parents were stupid and didn't want to own up to their responsibilities?

"What did she say?" I jumped at the concerned voice that came from behind me. I turned to see Casey jogging over to me.

"She broke up with me."

"Oh Derek I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." I cut her off. "We both wanted to end it, but she was the only one with enough guts to do it."

"Oh well-"

"That's not all Case. She says she's gonna 'get rid of it'." If I was expecting another reaction like last nights I was sorely mistaken.

"WHAT?!? No Derek! You can't let her! Don't let her do it! She'll regret it! You'll regret it! GO! Stop her! Stop her! NOW!!!" Casey had completely flipped out. She was screaming and crying and thrashing around like she was insane.

"Casey calm down!" I wrapped my arms around her to try to stop the shaking. "It's ok! She's not doing it today! Calm down!" As she started to relax I began stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder. How strange that just last night she had been the one comforting me.

"Derek you don't understand." She was whispering now, through her tears. "She'll regret it every day. Every day of her god damn life." As I stood, holding her on the front lawn, I couldn't help but think that she was no longer talking about Kendra and me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok I rewrote this like four times and I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Plz tell me what you think. Anywayz there should be some major dasey soon but first we have to work through our emotional issues! Yay! Sounds like fun doesn't it? PLEASE REVIEW!!

Btw I tried to post this before but it got messed up. Sorry to anyone who got confused.

After that Casey was back to normal. Well not normal. Normal would be screaming, kicking, fighting, and over dramatizing. She was back to the way she'd been before I'd told her that Kendra was going to have an abortion. I didn't dare mention the procedure to her again for fear of what she might do.

Two days later we were sitting at the kitchen table when Nora announced, " Guess what girls? Your Uncle Carl is coming to visit us tomorrow. Isn't that exciting?" Lizzie looked delighted, but Casey's face grew dark. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Casey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just- just gotta go- check something." She got up and headed upstairs. I looked at Nora and Lizzie who seemed just as confused as me.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." They looked even more confused as I said this, but I ignored them. I pushed out my chair and bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time.

I didn't even bother knocking on Casey's door. I just walked right in to find her curled up in a ball on her bed sobbing quickly. "Casey what's wrong?" I asked as I took her hand and sat down on the bed. "Please tell me. You can trust me."

She looked at me hesitantly through her tears. "You'll never see me the same. You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you Casey."

She sucked in a deep breath and sat up still keeping her hand in mine. "Uncle Carl is a bad man."

"Why Casey? What happened?"

She ignored my question. "Tell Kendra to keep her baby. Abortion is the worst thing you can go through. Even worse than rape. At least with rape you can be the victim, but when you have an abortion you are the murderer, the monster. You can never stop thinking of that baby. How old he'd be, what he'd look like, how he'd laugh. You think about him everyday. You never forget."

My jaw had dropped when she'd said rape. "Casey did Carl… did he rape you?" She just looked at me. "And you got pregnant and you had… an abortion?"

Finally she nodded weakly and began to cry. "I told you you'd hate me!" She tried to rip her hand from mine, but I wouldn't let go.

"I don't hate you Casey." I said firmly. " I could never hate you." I reached up, brushed her hair back from her eyes, and cupped my hand around my cheek. "You were just a kid. It wasn't your fault."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Derek you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words!" She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "Uncle Carl said everyone would blame me. He said I was a bad girl. That's why I'm so dedicated to my schoolwork. I was trying to make up for it." Shit and I'd made fun of her for that. I was such an ass.

"He lied Casey. No one would blame you. He just didn't want to get in trouble. Man he seriously fucked with your head." I was starting to get pissed, but I tried to stay calm for her. I wanted to go beat the hell out of that bastard Carl. He had hurt Casey; my Casey, but right now I knew it was more important to be there for her. Then I remembered Lizzie and Nora's confusion. "Wait so your mom doesn't know? How'd you pay for an abortion?" I asked pulling her away from my chest, so I could look in her eyes, but still holding on to her.

"Uncle Carl gave me some money and told me to go 'get rid of it'." Ouch. Those were the words I'd used when she'd freaked out. No wonder. "I've had to see him at least a dozen times since then and pretend nothing was wrong. Pretend I was still peppy, happy go lucky Casey. Pretend I wasn't all broken and ugly inside." She started to pull away from me, but I just held on tighter and pulled her back into my chest.

"No Casey you were there for me, now let me up there for you." I waited until she stopped struggling to continue. "You can't think about yourself like that! Casey you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I'm sorry for every mean thing I've ever done or said to you. You didn't deserve it and you don't deserve all this suffering. You deserve to be happy again."

After a minute she answered, "So do you Derek. You need to forgive yourself for this Kendra thing. I never thought I'd say this but you really are a great guy." We both laughed at that.

"So I guess we'll just have to work on this happiness stuff together, huh?"

"I guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys have no idea how much this story consumes my every thought. I'm completely obsessed. It's pathetic really. Anyways I prolly won't be able to write anything new for a bit. I have a lot of work to do before school starts again. Sorry! Anyways I know this is kinda out of left field but it's gonna switch to Casey's POV for a bit. Oh and this chapter is gonna be kinda long.

Casey POV

The next morning as Derek and I sat side by side, eating breakfast, I couldn't help but think about how much our relationship had changed in the last few days. Normally by this point in the day we'd be fighting like cats and dogs. I guess what I'd told him about my past made him regret being so mean to me. Truthfully I had enjoyed the bickering. It was the one time I didn't have to pretend to be perfect, but telling Derek my secret felt even better, even if I knew I shouldn't have.

I suppose the other reason for the change would be Kendra. Derek seemed to have matured somewhat since she got pregnant, or maybe he was just scared out of his mind. Either way he didn't find the same childish, idiotic things to be funny anymore. He said Kendra wasn't returning his calls and I was worried about what would happen. I wanted to stop her from having an abortion, but she'd never understand unless I explained everything and that was something I could never do.

Suddenly I heard Lizzie run down the stairs screaming, "Uncle Carl!" She flung open the front door to reveal the man from my nightmares dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt, with a charming smile hanging off his face. He picked Lizzie up in his arms and spun her around in greeting. Just looking at him you'd never know what he was capable of. You'd probably like him. I, however, knew better.

Then he turned his gaze on me and I could feel myself begin to shake. Derek reached under the table and grabbed my hand. It was warm and comforting and then the monster spoke. "Hey Casey honey." I would have vomited right there if Derek hadn't been there squeezing my hand.

Derek's POV

God I wanted to wipe that disgusting smirk off his god damn face. The way he looked at Casey made me want to get up and rip his head from his body, but I stayed where I was, sensing that Casey needed me. He spoke to her, but my anger blocked his words. All I could tell was she didn't like it.

Suddenly he appeared to notice me. "Who's this?" he asked looking back and forth between Casey and myself.

Since he hadn't addressed me I found no need to answer, and just glared at him, which seemed to unnerve him. "That's Derek." Lizzie finally informed him. "He's our stepbrother."

Realization lit his face and he seemed to calm down. "Oh George's son. I've heard a lot about you." He was trying to buddy up to me, but sorry pal, the fish weren't biting today. I just continued to let my hatred for him ooze out of my eyes.

Casey's POV

I was practically paralyzed with fear as Uncle Carl spoke to Derek. I realized what a horrible thing I had done. I should have never, never, NEVER told Derek what had happened. If Uncle Carl found out not only would I be in serious trouble, but so would Derek.

Derek left no room for interpretation on his opinion of Uncle Carl and I silently cursed myself, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Uncle Carl.

Lizzie piped up right away, oblivious to the tension in the room. "I have a soccer game tonight and everyone is coming to watch. You wanna come too?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Are you going Casey?" Now with his attention back on me I stopped worrying about Derek and tried to remember how to speak.

"I have a lot of studying to do." I tried to sound as normal as possible. Uncle Carl had already agreed to go and I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Too bad. I'll miss you." He gave me a suggestive look. I worked hard to keep from gagging as Derek squeezed my hand even tighter. This time I felt that it was not so much to comfort me, as it was to keep himself from flying out of his chair and punching Uncle Carl in the face.

Derek's POV

An hour later everyone but Casey and I had left for the game. We were sitting in her bedroom and she looked like she was gonna be sick. "Casey why let him have this control over your life? Why let him scare you like this? Just tell your mom and this could all be over!"

She looked at me, horror-struck. "No Derek! You can't tell! I'm keeping your secret aren't I?" Damn. She had a point there. But her secret felt a lot more dangerous and I wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. I had to laugh to myself at that. Since when did Derek Venturi worry about what was right? Hadn't I made all my decisions in the past based on what I wanted? Then again that was what had got me into trouble with Kendra.

Casey's POV

I had finally convinced Derek not to say anything for the time being and had told him to take a walk around the block to calm down. He had reluctantly agreed and been gone only five minutes, when I heard a knock on my door. "Back already Derek?" I asked as I looked up and the door swung open. To my utter disappointment and horror the figure in my doorway was not Derek but Uncle Carl.

"I- I thought you went to the game." I stuttered. I could not believe after all these years I was once again alone with Uncle Carl. I had no idea what would happen and I was terrified.

"I changed my mind." He was still acting calm and friendly like he did with the rest of the family.

"Um… well… Derek should be getting back soon…" I only said it to try to scare him away, hoping he wouldn't want any witnesses. Unfortunately for me, it seemed to have the reverse affect.

"Speaking of which, what's with you and that Derek kid?"

I looked at him warily. I did not like this not one bit. "Nothing."

In a flash he had grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the wall. He had my feet a few inches off the ground so I couldn't breathe. I clawed at his hand on my throat and simultaneously attempted to kick him in the groin but he grabbed both my arms with his other hand and pinned my legs to the wall with his body. Damn he was strong. He wasn't putting on a show anymore. He'd let out the darkness; the darkness that only I ever saw.

"That had better be true Casey." He growled. His breath was hot against my face. "You know damn well that you are mine and no punk ass teenager is gonna get in my way. You're MINE! Do you understand?" I nodded as I gasped for air. He let go and I collapsed onto the floor, gasping. "You better keep him out of this if you don't want him to get hurt." And with that he turned and left the room.

I jumped up and locked my door behind him; unsure of whether he'd come back for more. I slide back onto the floor and let myself cry myself to sleep as images of my life played through my mind; images of Uncle Carl, images of my mom and dad, images of Lizzie, and lastly images of Derek Venturi, who I knew I could never give up despite Uncle Carl's warnings.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm finally done with my summer work! Sorry it took so long. I hope I haven't lost any readers. It isn't very long but I just really wanted to get something up. Anywayz plz plz plz review. They inspire me to write more. Oh yeah we're back to Derek's POV.

When I returned to the house I headed straight for Casey's room. My walk had calmed me down some and when I knocked on the door I was actually smiling. No one answered so I tried the handle but it was locked. "Casey?" I called, my voice rising ever so slightly in fear and rage. I heard a commotion in the room and the door unlocking. Casey flung the door open and glancing up and down the hall yanked me into her room.

"Sorry I didn't answer at first." She explained. "I wasn't sure who it was." I looked at her prodding her to say more with my eyes. She sighed, and began to shake. "Uncle Carl didn't go to the game. He came in here like right after you left. He threatened me. He said I have to stay away from you."

"That's a load of shit! You're not seriously going to listen to him?" So much for my calming walk.

"No Derek but you don't know him like I do. He's dangerous. If you only knew how many times he literally almost killed me. He told me stories about other little girls who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut and how they would disappear and it would be three months before anyone found them- in a garbage bag in a field, cut up in tiny little pieces."

She was shaking badly now and I went over to sit by her on the bed. I took her hand into mine and stroked her hair gently, a pastime I was becoming a little too fond of. "Derek I shouldn't be involving you in this. It's literally a life or death situation and you already have so much to worry about with Kendra."

"That may be true but there is no way I'm gonna let you deal with this alone Case." She looked at me. Joy and fear where dancing in her eyes. I wanted so badly to protect her. But what could I do I was just a teenager? I really thought Nora needed to know, but I had promised Casey I wouldn't tell. Then again didn't they always tell you in school that secrets that hurt people where not meant to be kept? But how could I betray Casey's trust? But then maybe if it fixed things she would be glad I did it. Jesus! I was so fucking confused. I didn't know what to do, but if this Carl guy was even half as dangerous as Casey seemed to think then I knew I was in way over my head. But I didn't let Casey see that. I knew that I had to be strong for her. I would save Casey. Carl would never hurt her again as long as I lived.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am just such a liar aren't I? I promised more dasey and all you get is a little hand holding. Geez I hate myself. Lol. But seriously the reason is because I actually wanted the story to be about a little more than just them getting together ya know? Well here is something a little hotter. Back to Casey's POV for the moment. Tell me which POV you like better or if you like it switching every now and then.

We were still sitting on my bed and Derek seemed to be off in another world. He had a conflicted look on his face as he gazed across the room at nothing in particular.

Despite Uncle Carl's warnings I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. I was being selfish and I knew it. To do what I wanted would put Derek in danger. If Uncle Carl found out… I didn't want to think about what he would do.

Still the urge was overwhelming and I could not stop myself from staring at him. Soon enough my gaze caught his attention and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute before I finally choked out the words, "You… You should go… Uncle Carl…"

"Fuck Uncle Carl." He said. "He won't scare me off." Then he leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

His words sent chills down my spine and I closed my eyes. He was so close. I wanted to take his face in my hands and kiss him and consequences be damned, but I couldn't. I had to resist.

Suddenly he leaned in even farther he kissed me just below the ear. It was painfully amazing. He then slowly kissed his way down to the base off my throat and I thought I would die from joy.

But no I couldn't be selfish. I had to stop this. This was wrong. No matter how much I wanted it, it was still wrong.

He worked his way back up my neck and across my jaw line as his fingers lightly brushed across my cheek. Damn it how was I supposed to do the right thing when he was being so amazing?

His lips hovered above my own and he looked at me as if asking for permission. I knew I should push him away. Tell him to get the hell out of my room. Scream at him at the top of my lungs. Just like I would have back before everything had changed. I knew what I should do.

But I didn't do it. Instead I grabbed his face with both my hands and threw myself into the most passionate kiss I could possibly muster. He seemed taken aback at first but he soon threw himself into the kiss as well. We took a short fall and ended up lying on my bed.

We started to get rougher with each other. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and as we kissed I bit his lip so hard it actually started to bleed. We clawed wildly at each other, running our hands through each other's hair and bodies. Our breathing was ragged. It was almost like we were fighting again. But only almost.

He rolled over so that he was now on top of me as his lips broke away from mine. Once again he started kissing down my neck, only know where he had been gentle he was fierce and hungry. I threw my head back in utter ecstasy as I suppressed a moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and caught his lips in mine again.

Suddenly we heard the door slam downstairs and we sprang apart. I looked at him. His hair was a mess, his clothes were all rumbled, and his lip was still bleeding a little bit. I did not even want to know what I looked like.

Then he started to laugh. "You should see your hair." He chuckled.

I got up and grabbed a brush on my way to my mirror. "Yeah well you look like you got in a fight… and lost." I smiled as I pointed to his lip. He shrugged as he smoothed his hair and straightened his clothes.

"Casey! Derek! Come down here! Spend some time with the family!"

I was pulling my hair back as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I stopped dead as he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Caught me if you can." He then grabbed my hair tie out of my hand and bolted from the room.

"Derek!" I called after him. "Give it back!" I chased him down the stairs and it felt like old times only I was laughing and now it seemed like a game and not a war.

At the bottom of the steps Derek stopped abruptly and I slammed into him. I looked around I saw the reason for his halt. Uncle Carl was standing in the living room with the rest of the family looking pissed as hell. Derek glared right back at him.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Lizzie asked. Then as she looked closer. "God Derek what happened to your lip?"

"Oh that?" He shrugged. "Got in a fight with a wild animal." I did not miss his joke, but I hoped everyone else did.

Lizzie looked confused but she just let it go. God I knew there was a reason I liked her so much.

"So Derek we went to the grocery store after the game and guess who we saw." George asked.

"Who?" Derek sounded disinterested.

"Kendra. She said she's sorry she's been ignoring you these last few days, but that she really wants to talk to you." His dad winked at him. "It's that old Venturi charm. The ladies can't resist it. Can they Nora?" He pulled my mom in close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No George they certainly can't." She laughed as she pulled back to go put away the groceries.

I tried to ignore Uncle Carl's stare as I walked into the kitchen to help my mom and Lizzie with the groceries, but it was hard. There was so much going on all at once: Kendra getting pregnant, Uncle Carl coming back, and now… whatever just happened upstairs. My previous feeling of elation was replaced by on of dread as all these secrets spun through my head.

I glanced back to the dining room where Derek still stood with Uncle Carl, George, Edwin, and Marti. I could feel a storm brewing overhead. I just hoped we all made it out in one piece.

A/N: dang this turned out to be really long. Well I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: well I guess the last chapter was a little controversial. Some people loved it and some people hated it. I'm sorry but you can't please everyone and I just write what I want. But either way thank you for being honest with me. I do appreciate it. Back to Derek's POV

Oh God I couldn't believe what had just happened. Casey and I had made out. God that sounded so… so… wrong. And the way Carl was looking at me wasn't exactly a good sign either.

"So Uncle Carl you missed a great game." Called Lizzie from the kitchen. "I scored four goals."

"Awesome Liz." He called back. "Sorry that I wasn't feeling well. Wish I could have been there."

"It's ok Uncle Carl. There'll be other games."

Then Carl looked at me meaningfully and said, "Oh I know there will be."

"So Derek you gonna call Kendra now?" My dad asked casually, ever oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Actually Dad that is a good idea." I threw a quick glance to the kitchen to see Casey rummaging through grocery bags. She looked worried and I couldn't tell if it was because of Carl or Kendra.

I grabbed the phone and ran upstairs dialing the familiar number as I went. On the third ring she answered. "Oh my god Derek I'm so glad you called. Derek I… I don't know what… what to do. I'm… I'm… scared." Her voice broke as she whispered the last word. "I know you don't know what to do either. I just want to talk. I… I feel so alone." I considered telling her to come over, but then I remembered Carl was here. I considered asking if I could come over but then I remembered her parents hated me. Despite the fact that we were over I wanted to be there for her, I just didn't know how to be.

"Tell her to meet you at the park." I turned my head and saw Casey standing in my doorway. I stared at her confused. "Tell her!"

"Kendra? Meet me at the park. We'll talk."

"OK I'll be there." The line disconnected and I looked at Casey.

"What was that about?"

"I'm coming with you. Kendra needs to hear what I have to say."

"Casey you're not going to tell her about Carl are you? Are you ready for that?"

"I won't tell her any details. That's to dangerous. And it doesn't matter if I'm ready. She needs to hear it. All anyone is telling her right now is that her baby is just a mistake that needs to be dealt with. She needs to hear about how she'll feel... after."

I knew no matter how distraught Kendra was she would want details and she would try to pry them out of Casey any way she could. I didn't want Kendra pulled into our web of secrecy, but still Casey seemed so sure, so determined. I couldn't deny to her request, but then again it wasn't really a request was it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I tried to make this longer. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review!

We pulled up to the park entrance and I saw Kendra standing by the gates, looking around nervously. As soon as she saw my car she started to run towards it. When I climbed out I could see that she was smiling. Then I heard the passenger door close behind me and Kendra's expression changed to one of confusion, then anger.

"What the hell Derek?" She asked inclining her head towards Casey. "What is she doing here?"

"She wanted to talk to you." I answered somewhat sheepishly. The last thing I wanted right now was to fight with Kendra. Didn't I already have enough going on?

"You didn't tell her did you?!" Her voice was incredulous.

"Um… well…"

"Great now I get to get a lecture from Casey the perfect amazing wonderful girl that is every parents dream. This should be good."

Casey spoke for the first time. "Kendra I'm not here to judge you. I really want to help you. "

"How could you possibly help me?" Kendra was clearly still pissed, but Casey continued calmly.

"Kendra I… When I was… There's something… Oh God I don't know how to say this." I looked at her reassuringly, but with Kendra's judgmental eyes so near I kept my distance.

"Just spit it out Casey. Tell me what a whore I am and how I'm gonna go to hell if I kill my baby. I've heard it all before." Kendra's stance was defensive as if she were ready to pounce at any time if Casey said the wrong thing, but Casey took a deep breath and tried again.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh really? You join the chess team recently?" Kendra laughed at her own joke, though I knew she didn't really think it was funny. She was just afraid of what Casey would say. Despite her tough act I could tell she was scared.

"I have something to tell you but you can't say anything until I am done. Understood?"

"Yeah whatever." Kendra replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess…. Well ok. Imagine a young girl. She trusts this man, but he betrays her trust. He hurts her. He's no longer the person she once loved and looked up to. He's this twisted monster. It's like he's taken off his disguise, but the girl is the only one who can see it. Everyone else is still fooled and she can't say anything to them. The monster haunts her dreams at night and she can't sleep. She-"

"Can you get to the point?" Kendra interrupted. Casey threw her a look. "Ok ok. Sorry geez."

"Well this monster… got the girl pregnant." Casey looked at Kendra expectantly, waiting for her inevitable comment but she remained silent. "Anyways the girl was so young and naïve that she didn't know what was going on. She knew she couldn't go to her mother or anyone else, because she couldn't tell them the horrible secret: the things the monster had done to her. She went to the monster, even though she was scared out of her mind, and asked him what to do. He told her to get rid of it and gave her the money. His words would haunt her for years to come, but that wasn't the worst of it. After she had it done she had more nightmares. The monster would plunge a knife into her protruding stomach and cut out a whole. As she gasped in pain he would pull out a slimy, bloody blob that she quickly recognized to be her baby. He would then crush the tiny thing in his hand and laugh insanely. Other times she would dream of having her baby. Of it growing up to be a green-eyed boy who loved to play soccer and eat chocolate cake. Other times it would be a girl with pink ribbons in her hair, who, like her mother, loved to dance and sing. No matter what the child was like at the end of the dream the monster would come and rip them from the mother's arms and stab them with that same knife. The mother would cry and cry over their dead bodies, until finally she woke up screaming and sweating.

Kendra stared blankly at Casey. Then she glanced at me. "What is she talking about Derek?" Before I could think of anything to say Casey interrupted.

"When Derek told me you were having an abortion I totally freaked out. I didn't want you to make the same mistake that girl did. I wanted you to know how you would feel. I know it's your choice Kendra, but that girl wishes everyday of her life that someone had been there to tell her not to do it. To tell her that it would eat away at her everyday until she died." Casey then looked down to hide the tears that were starting to seep out from her eyes.

Then something very strange happened. Kendra walked up to Casey and for an instant I thought she would hit her, but instead she wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in her shoulder. "It was you wasn't it?" I could barely make out Kendra's whisper in Casey's hear. Casey nodded her head up and down vigorously and wrapped her arms around Kendra too.

I wasn't sure what to do as I watched the two girls hugging and crying before me. This was definitely not my area of expertise. When the tears started coming I generally ran full speed in the opposite direction. But I felt I owed these girls more than that. I felt responsible for them. Their pain was my pain.

Now in Kendra's case her pain really was my pain. It was the result of a decision we had made together and therefore a burden we had to share. However, I didn't understand why Casey's pain hurt me so much. I didn't want to believe it was because I cared about her. I wanted to forget about that whole make out session thing. I wanted it to be no big deal like it had been so many times before with so many different girls.

She pulled her face out of Kendra's shoulder but did not release her. She looked at me with such agony in her eyes that it nearly made my heart stop. I couldn't pretend she meant nothing to me; not when she was looking at me like that. I traveled the short distance to where they stood and wrapped my arms around the both of them as they shifted to grant me access into their circle.


End file.
